Air-actuated planters are frequently used by farmers, and are useful in insuring that one seed at a time is dropped from the planters in the furrow. This typically involves multiple row planter units connected to a planter, which has an air source to effect the deposit of the plant seeds from the planter unit individually.
When operating the planter while crossing waterways, or in fields of varying shapes, it is advantageous to be able to shut off the planter, or certain of the rows being planted, to avoid wasting seed. However, it is inconvenient for the operator to leave the tractor cab, and manually turn on or off the air flow. This invention relates to an improved method of shutting off the planter unit while the operator remains in the tractor cab. Such a device saves time and avoids wasted seed.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide for an improved shut-off means for an air-actuated planter.
Another object of the invention is to provide for a shut-off means which can be operated from within the tractor cab.
A still further object is to provide for a shut-off means which can cut off air to one or more planter units.
A further object is to provide for a shut-off device which may be relatively easily installed in existing planter units.